I want you I need you
by Aiamee
Summary: Inuyasha is sick and Kagome is the only one there to care for him. Wonder what will happen? InuKag. Obviously.
1. Chapter I

**I want you. I need you.**

***ACHOO!***

"Inuyasha, are you sure you're ok?" Kagome asked, edging closer to the sick hanyou to check his temperature.

Inuyasha jerked out of her reach. "Keh, I'm fine." ***ACHOO* **

'_Yer, sure you Inuyasha.'_ Mentally sighing Kagome moved closer again and this time managed to feel his forehead. Her hand jerked backwards at the heat. "Oh so you're not sick! Inuyasha you're burning up!" Kagome fretted.

Removing her hand Inuyasha faced away from the now 17 year old girl. Sango and Miroku had left with Shippo to exorcise some demon from a local village and Sango decided it best to accompany the lecherous monk to keep his 'wandering' hand at his side and taken Shippo as it was safer than leaving the young kit with Inuyasha. The only reason that Inuyasha and Kagome were not accompanying them was the fact that Inuyasha had a cold and Kagome made him stay back in Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha. Are you going to be ok if I go back to my time to get some medicine for you?" Kagome asked softly, she suspected that Inuyasha had a headache due to the way that his furry ears were planted to the top of his head.

"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed.

"Ok." Kagome whispered, rising she left as quietly as her human feet would allow, grabbing her bag on the way out she left to run to the well.

Finally reaching the old familiar wood Kagome swung her yellow backpack over the edge just as she sensed a demonic presence. Turning around, there feebly limping towards her.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome questioned quiet loudly.

Inuyasha seemed to ignore her, instead he came even closer and used her body to lean against. "Don't leave me... Kagome." He whispered to her neck, Kagome found it hard to not shiver.

"Inuyasha... you should be in bed." Kagome advised but he shook his head.

"Much safer with you." He replied in wheezy breaths. And again he repeated himself. "Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you Inuyasha." Kagome agreed. Helping Inuyasha into the well they both jumped down to Kagome's world.


	2. Chapter II

As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha made it back to 500 years in the future, Inuyasha used the last of his strength to pull himself and Kagome out of the well. Kagome then helped him the rest of the way inside.

Once inside her house Kagome noticed that no one was home, most likely visiting family, after instructing Inuyasha to stay on the couch for now Kagome looked to see if there was a note hung on the refrigerator. Indeed there was.

_Dear Kagome._

_Me, your brother and Grandpa have gone to visit your cousins and their mother, your aunt. We didn't know when you would be coming back so we posted this just in case._

_We'll be back in a week, sat hello to Inuyasha for us dear._

_Love mom. _

Kagome smiled fondly, it'd been a while since she'd last heard from her family. Searching around in some cupboards she found some cold medicine and a glass, she filled the glass up with water.

Returning to her living room she saw that Inuyasha was lightly dozing on her couch, contently cuddled up like the puppy he was. Placing the medicine on the coffee table she lightly shook the hanyou as to rouse him.

"Inuyasha." She gently whispered, he eyelids fluttered and opened to look at her through half lidded eyes. "Come on, you can't sleep here, you can have my room." Inuyasha weakly nodded and allowed Kagome to assist him up the stairs where he flopped down on the bed, Kagome went downstairs to retrieve the medicine again and brought it up.

"Here, this will make you feel better." Kagome soothed letting Inuyasha see the odd looking white and red pills.

He eyed them warily before opening his mouth to let Kagome pop them in, next she gave him the water to help get them down.

"Do you want any food? Ramen maybe?" Kagome asked, when Inuyasha shook his head Kagome became worried. Inuyasha not wanting Ramen? Something had to be wrong.

"Stop worryin'. I'll be fine." Inuyasha gruffly replied, he was trying his damnist to not fall asleep again, but he was so tired. But he wouldn't allow it, not in front of Kagome, he did not want to look weak in front of Kagome.

He felt her hand in his hair, softly patting it and stroking it. "Go to sleep Inuyasha, I'll still be here when you wake up." Those words soothed him and so he finally let his heavy eyelids fall, and for his mind to drift out of consciousness.

~#~

Kagome watched Inuyasha sleep, all the usual hardness from his face disappeared, replaced with a softness that she'd only ever seen briefly in his eyes before. His breaths were coming out in uneven ragged bursts. Kagome would have got some Vaseline rub but she didn't know how badly that stuff would affect Inuyasha's nose. Instead she stayed and stroked his mane of snowy white hair until he woke up again.

Until then, she'd wait.


	3. Chapter III

When Inuyasha finally awoke, it was the next day. The early morning dawn broke through Kagome's still open window disturbing the half demon's sleep. Raising his what seemed to feel like very heavy arm he placed it over his molten orbs to keep the bloody sun out of them.

He growled in frustration as he couldn't fall back to sleep, he was extremely comfortable where he was and didn't want to move. Finally he moved his arm again and saw that Kagome, when she finally fell asleep, had cuddled up to him in the night, like a contented kitten. Her arms, body and legs were all wrapped around his left arm.

Inuyasha found himself smiling, right now his cold was clouding his mind, leaving him content with the current closeness.

"Kagome." He grunted due to not using his voice in a while. "Kagome."

"Mm." Kagome mumbled sleepily snuggling closer.

"Kagome." He tried a little louder.

"Mm." Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her warm chocolate eyes focusing on Inuyasha. "Morning Inuyasha, how are you feeling? Better?"

"Yer."

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked softly, sitting up as she did, letting go of his now oddly cold arm.

"Ramen?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled, knowing her hanyou too well. Rushing downstairs Kagome made herself and the poorly male upstairs some breakfast, giving it to him she then showered and changed her clothes.

Making her way into her room Inuyasha had long finished with his Ramen and was currently trying to sit up on his own.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't push yourself so hard." Kagome advised, gently pushing him back down.

Inuyasha just blinked back at her. _'She really cares for me.'_

Kagome gave a small smile as Inuyasha stayed and looked comfortable. _'He looks so cute in my bed!' _Kagome then blushed at the thought of Inuyasha in her bed as all kinds of images her mind conjured came forth.

"Kagome, are you sick?" Inuyasha asked, staring intently at her face.

"Um, n-no, I'm fine!" Kagome hurriedly shook her head.

"Keh, if you're so fine, why's ya face all red?" She raised her hands to very warm cheeks trying to will away the blush, it almost sounded as if Inuyasha was concerned about her. She didn't notice Inuyasha getting up again, luckily she was close to her bed so he could feel her forehead.

Kagome gasped at the feeling of his warm hand on her head. "Well ya don't feel hot."

"T-that's right. See I'm not sick!"

'_I care about you Kagome.'_

'_You care for me Inuyasha.' _


	4. Chapter IV

Inuyasha was confused.

By now his mental sense had returned after being briefly stunned by his rather vengeful cold, but there was one thing that still befuddled the young white haired half demon.

He was still alive.

If he had stayed in the feudal era, like he planned, he would most likely be hunted like a wild animal until he was either dead or recovered, humans and demons alike would seek to kill him and stop at nothing to do so. After all he was only a 'lowly half breed'.

But Kagome wasn't like them.

Kagome always looked out for him, like the time she let him rest on her lap when he was poisoned when human by a spider demon. Or the time that she shed tears for him. Kagome had once even taken a arrow to the back for him when he was pinned to a tree.

Kagome never once tried to hurt him, despite all the hurtful things he did to her. Kagome never left his side, even when he ran after the dead priestess Kikyo. Kagome never once tried to betray him, like so many others had done before her.

Kagome was selfless in his eyes.

Kagome was pure and innocent in his eyes.

Kagome was beautiful in his eyes.

Inuyasha finally realized this, and smiled at the thought, letting a fang poke his lower lip.

"Inuyasha." Kagome happily walked in on his train of thought, he greeted her with a grunt and she just smiled. Inuyasha felt his heart speed up and his cheeks tint.

"I brought you some more chicken soup and ramen." She carried on, not noticing the blush. Inuyasha greedily wolfed it down, his stomach silently praising Kagome's cooking, he would never admit it out loud, but Kagome's cooking always tasted like it was made by an angel. And it was.

Inuyasha looked up when he heard Kagome giggle at him. "You eat like a dog." She giggled again.

"Hey! Dog demon!" Inuyasha re-alliterated for the hundredth time.

Kagome just rolled her eyes playfully and checked his temperature with her hand, gently resting it on his smouldering head. Taking it away she spoke. "Well your heads a lot better now, it's still hot but not as bad. Do you want a cold compress?" She asked softly rubbing his sensitive puppy like ears.

Inuyasha clamped his lips together as to not let the growl of pleasure reach Kagome's ears. Finally she let go. Breathing an internal sigh of relief Kagome left Inuyasha to sleep again, taking the now needing to be washed bowls downstairs.

~#~

While washing up Kagome let her mind wander to the handsome strong half demon lying in her bed. He was always protecting her sometimes in a possessive way but that was a dogs nature, besides, she didn't really mind. Not really, Kagome liked the thought of someone wanting her all to themselves.

'_Inuyasha and Kagome.'_

It sounded perfect to her, Inuyasha and Kagome. It had the right ring to it. Call her what you will but Kagome didn't want much, just good grades, a loving family, good friends and a person to call hers. So far she had 3 out of 4 of those things.

For the 4th, she wanted Inuyasha.

Kagome could make a list of all the reasons she wanted to be with Inuyasha.

He was strong, not weedy like Hojo.

He was brave, always jumping into battle without a second thought to save her.

He was protective, over her most of the time, like when Koga randomly appears and verbally claims her.

His dog ears are adorable, they don't even need a explanation as to why.

He's sweet, not often but he does have his moments, like when he tends to her wounds.

A list of 5 was long enough besides she could go on. Kagome loved Inuyasha, cared for him.

She just wished he noticed.


	5. Chapter V

I know it's been a while since I updated so to make up for it... Err, I'm not sure whether I should tell you what I wrote. Read! ^^ Hopefully you won't be disappointed.

~#~

***Ring Ring***

"Hello? Kagome speaking." Kagome spoke down the phone, seriously who would be calling?

"KAGOME!" The sound of her friend Ayumi shouted down the electrical line. "I haven't spoken to you in AGES!"

"Hi Ayumi, do you really have to shout?" Kagome asked, slightly alarmed still from the shock.

"YES! I do. How are you Kagome? Last I heard you had this rare German disease called Grober Kopf (It means big head! =P) or something that caused your face to swell to three times its normal size." Ayumi embarrassingly for Kagome spoke.

Kagome did an odd sort of sigh before replying. _'Pops couldn't think of anything better?'_ "I'm fine now." She cheerily cut off her friend.

"Cool, do you mind if me, Eri and Yuka come round today?" Ayumi asked, not waiting for an answer she carried on. "Ok, great, we'll be there at 3!"

***Click***

'_Oh no! What if they see Inuyasha?' _Kagome was quick to worry, racing upstairs, slamming open her bedrooms door. Inuyasha looked as though he didn't hear the slam of the door; instead he was out of the bed, reading on of Kagome's history text books.

His molten gaze scanned the pages squinting in confusion at words he didn't recognize, currently he was reading about myths and legends, demons to be exact.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice softly chimed into his ears, twitching adorably in her direction, he looked up slowly and muttered a "Hey."

"My friends are coming over, so you'll have to wear a hat." Kagome sadly informed him, she knew that he didn't like wearing hats because they hurt his ears.

"No, I'll leave." Inuyasha instead offered, trying to stand and failing as he broke out in a sweat and tumbled to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome worriedly rushed to his side without hesitation, helping the young fair haired man back to her bed. "You're not going anywhere! I don't want you to hurt yourself."

'_Kagome.'_ Inuyasha's inner voice softly mumbled as he watched her carefully and delicately help him, though he never asked for her to help him.

Finally he was back on the sweet smelling pink bed making Kagome happy, she'd just have to make sure that her friends stayed out of her room. "Please Inuyasha, don't try too hard to heal too fast." Kagome tenderly spoke, as she got up to leave Inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called her name, the way he said it made Kagome look back with a blush on her cheeks. "Kagome." He called again, pulling her back towards him.

"Inuyasha." She mimed, as his name was the only word that came to mind as not only their bodies but their lips inched closer.

***Ding dong!* **

At the sound of the doorbell Kagome rushed out of the room, leaving herself and the hanyou confused. Kagome felt as though her heart was pumping a million miles a minute while Inuyasha was admittedly in the same boat.

Blushes stained both their cheeks unknown by the other, trying to calm down Inuyasha tried going to sleep after putting on a bandana while Kagome rushed to open the door.

"KAGOME!" All three teenaged girls squealed at seeing their friend before crushing her in a bone breaking hug.

"Can't. Breath." Kagome squeezed out in short breaths.

They all let go quickly, rushing out questions so fast that Kagome couldn't understand a word that they were trying to say.

"Err, guys? ... Guys? ... GUYS!" Kagome finally yelled making the insistent nattering cease. "Please, I'm really happy to see you all, but Inuyasha's sick and I'm trying to take care of him so..."

"Really? Your boyfriends sick?" Eri gasped in a small voice.

"Yes and..."

"Wait he's sick and at your house?" Yuki asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes but..."

"Can we help?" Ayumi asked, momentarily shocking Kagome. "I mean, we know he's a jerk and kinda insensitive at times but you've also told us he's quiet sweet and helpful too, so I wanna help you."

"Me too!" Eri and Yuki quickly agreed.

"Thanks guys. Well Inuyasha doesn't want me to leave him while he's sick, he thinks I'll leave and not come back..."

Kagome stopped momentarily to listen to Eri's. "Aww, he's got a sensitive side." Before carrying on.

"Would you mind doing some shopping for me? We haven't got much medicine and Inuyasha really needs it." Kagome asked. "Anything will do for high fevers, sneezing and drowsiness."

"Sure, we'll be back soon Kagome!" Her friends rushed off before Kagome could thank them. _'Thanks guys.'_

Locking the door Kagome returned to her room and to Inuyasha, he looked as if he was trying to sleep and failing at it miserably. "Kagome!" Inuyasha sounded slightly shocked to see her, after all he wasn't expecting her to come back to quickly after he'd just tried to kiss her. "I'm sorry."

Kagome to be honest wasn't listening, she placed her hands either sides of the powerful half demons face and claimed what he hadn't before. Their lips touched and not for the first time.

Kagome closed her eyes in bliss as all her senses dulled apart from touch as she focused on Inuyasha, and Inuyasha alone. The said hanyou's eyes were still open in shock, Kagome was kissing him! Quickly getting over his shock one clawed arm reached around her curved waist while the other tangled itself in her wild ebony hair pulling her closer, deeper, as his eyes fluttered closed.

Both mouths were hungrily grinding against one another, small little almost inaudible moans vibrated from Kagome's lips and onto Inuyasha's to which he growled, sending the pleasurable vibrations straight back in a vicious torturous cycle.

As Kagome's sense's dulled, Inuyasha's heightened, he could hear every moan, he could feel every movement, he could smell her arousal.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

Their lust filled groans of each other's names slipped past their mouths, and with no one there to stop them, neither was sure of how far this could or would go...


	6. Chapter VI Author's Note

Ok I know this will probably upset anyone who actually reads my stuff but I was thinking of abandoning this story since I have no idea where I want it to go, but I am not going to delete it, instead I was wondering if anyone wanted to carry on this story as their own? I wouldn't consider it stealing but I do know that some other people have done this and my hearts not really into this anymore, but if any of you are interested send me a message and I'll read some of your work and I'll give you, I want you, I need you.

I'm sorry for this but no idea's are coming to me for this story and instead of just leaving it hanging around unfinished I wouldn't mind if someone else would like to take it on.


	7. Notice

This writer's account has been deleted, no further updates will happen.


End file.
